


Punainen myrsky

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Ohirin punaiset myrskyt olivat sen universuminkolkan hurjimpia. Näin Coran oli osannut kertoa, kun tuuli Ohirin pinnalla oli yllättäen yltynyt ja tavalliselle tiedustelumatkalle lähetetyt Keith ja Lance olivat jääneet saarroksiin.





	1. Chapter 1

Raivoisa tuuli pöllytti punaista hiekkaa ympäriinsä. Sen ulvonta kuului Sinisen leijonan ohjaamoon paksujen panssarienkin läpi, ja pienet hiekanjyvät hakkasivat ikävän kuuloisesti ikkunaa. Ohirin punaiset myrskyt olivat sen universuminkolkan hurjimpia. Näin Coran oli osannut kertoa, kun tuuli Ohirin pinnalla oli yllättäen yltynyt ja tavalliselle tiedustelumatkalle lähetetyt Keith ja Lance olivat jääneet saarroksiin.  
  
 _"Parhaimmassa tapauksessa pääsette sieltä pois muutamassa päivässä"_ , Coran oli sanonut,  _"ja pahimmassa… no, joidenkin myrskyjen tiedetään kestäneen jopa dekafiibejä!"_  
  
Keith siirsi holokortin hänen ja Lancen väliin. ”Mene kalaan.”  
  
”Tsk”, Lance naksutti kieltään.  
  
Aina välillä tuuli tyyntyi sen verran, että Keith saattoi erottaa Punaisen leijonan ääriviivat hiekkamyrskyn keskeltä. Joka kerta hänelle tuli toiveikas olo: jospa myrsky oli jo laantumassa. Mutta silloin tuuli ulvahti tavallista ärhäkämmin ja Punainen jäi jälleen hiekkaseinän taakse. He olivat sopineet, että odottaisivat enintään viikon ja yrittäisivät sitten lentää takaisin Leijonalinnaan. Heidän täytyisi keksiä jokin toinen keino hakea Punainen takaisin, jos he joutuisivat jättämään sen jälkeen. Nyt oli liian riskialtista lähteä ulos pelkässä avaruuspuvussa.  
  
”Perkaan”, Lance sanoi ja nosti kolme korttia holopakasta vain pistääkseen takaisin viisi.  
  
”Huijari.”  
  
He pelasivat Lahnanonkijaa, erittäin suosittua degfoneylaista korttipeliä, jossa Coran ilmeisesti oli nuoruusvuosinaan ollut oikea haka. Keith ei ollut vieläkään täysin varma, miten peliä oikeastaan edes pelattiin tai mikä sen päätavoite oli, mutta eipä hänellä ja Lancella ollut parempaakaan tekemistä.  
  
”Mitä kello on?” Lance kysyi, kun he olivat omasta mielestään pelanneet kolme menestyksekästä kierrosta loppuun, ja painoi holokorttipakan pois päältä.  
  
”Vartin yli kolme.”  
  
”Ääh, täällä kuolee tylsyyteen.”  
  
”Valittaminen tuskin auttaa.”  
  
”Ei autakaan. Mutta se ärsyttää sua, joten siksi sitä kannattaa jatkaa.”  
  
Keith pyöritti silmiään ja nousi lattialta. Hän istahti Sinisen ohjaustuoliin ja tarkasti jo viidennen kerran sen tunnin aikana säätutkan lukemat. Myrsky ei osoittanut laantumisen merkkejä – vieläkään.  
  
”Eikö me voitaisi vain lentää takaisin Linnaan?” Lance kysyi. ”Täällä ei ole mitään tekemistä.”  
  
”Liian vaarallista”, Keith sanoi ja osoitti tuulilukemia.  
  
”Mä voisin yrittää.”  
  
”Et silloin, kun mä olen kyydissä.”  
  
Lance huokaisi, kuin ei olisi vielä elämässään kohdannut mitään näin suurta vastoinkäymistä, ja palasi lattialle istumaan. ”Mulla olisi pari pulloa nunvilia piilossa. Pelataanko jotain juomapeliä?”  
  
Keith katsoi Lancea terävästi. ”Mä en aio vetää täällä kännejä, etkä aio kyllä sinäkään.”  
  
Lance huokaisi entistä surkeammin. ”Ilonpilaaja…”


	2. Chapter 2

He olivat olleet saarroksissa jo neljä päivää ja Lance alkoi toden teolla käydä Keithin hermojen päälle. Siinä, missä Keith olisi halunnut vetäytyä edes tunniksi omaan rauhaansa pohtimaan käsillä olevaa pulmaa, Lance ei halunnut jäädä yksin minuutiksikaan. Minne Keith ikinä menikin, Lance seurasi sinne hänen kannoillaan. Lance oli kuin varjo – harvinaisen puhelias ja ärsyttävä sellainen.  
  
“Ole jo hiljaa!” Keith ärähti, kun Lance aloitti uuden monologin pilasta, joka olisi tuonut aikoinaan hänelle potkut kasarmilta, jos komentaja Iverson olisi koskaan saanut tietää, kuka oli tuonut rupikonnan tämän tyynylle. Lancen puhetulva katkesi seinään ja hän jäi tuijottamaan Keithiä loukkaantuneen näköisenä.  
  
“Mä arvostan sitä, että sä olet täällä pitämässä mulle seuraa”, Keith jatkoi sovittelevampaan sävyyn, “mutta voisitko sä hitto soikoon olla edes kaksi minuuttia hiljaa. Mun täytyy ajatella.”  
  
Lance risti kädet rinnalleen ja tuijotti häntä yrmeänä takaisin. Keith odotti, että Lance tiuskaisisi jotain vastalauseeksi, mutta kun tämä näyttikin pysyvän hiljaa, hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Coranin lähettämiin sääennusteisiin. Ne eivät näyttäneet lupaavilta heidän kannaltaan. Keith olisi ollut siitä ehkä enemmän harmissaan, jos hän ei olisi tuntenut Lancen pistävää tuijotusta niskassaan. Se teki ennusteiden lukemisesta varsin hankalaa. Sekunnit matelivat eteenpäin. Ulkona tuuli ulvahteli.  
  
“Siinä”, Lance sanoi yhtäkkiä.  
  
“Hä?”  
  
“Siinä meni kaksi minuuttia.”  
  
Keith katsoi Lancea väsyneesti olkansa yli. Lance hymyili tyytyväisenä itseensä.  
  
“Miksi sä olet niin ärsyttävä?” Keith huokaisi.  
  
“Miksi sä näytät siltä, että sulla on ampiaisia perseessä?”  
  
He tuijottivat uhmakkaasti toisiaan. Lance puhui ensin:  
  
“Mä haluaisin vain tehdä jotain yhdessä.” Hän jatkoi nopeasti, ennen kuin Keith ehtisi sanoa mitään masentavaa tai takakireää: “Jotain  _hauskaa_ , joka ei liity ennusteiden lukemiseen tai Lahnanonkijan pelaamiseen.”  
  
Keith puuskahti ja nousi Sinisen ohjaustuolista. “No otan ehdotuksia vastaan.”  
  
“Mulla on edelleen ne pari nunvil-pulloa.”  
  
“Me ei juoda niitä.”  
  
Lance huokaisi dramaattisesti. “Mahtaa harmittaa, että takapuolessa pistelee…”  
  
Keith pyöritti silmiään ja töytäisi Lancea hartiallaan kävellessään tämän ohi.  
  
“Tehdäänkö sopimus?” Lance ehdotti. “Sä pelaat mun kanssa hetken jotain juomapeliä ja mä lupaan olla sen jälkeen koko loppuillan hiljaa.”  
  
Keith kohotti kulmiaan. Hän epäili, pystyisikö Lance olemaan edes selvin päin enemmän kuin kaksi minuuttia hiljaa, mutta ehdotus oli siitä huolimatta houkutteleva. Muutama tunti omaa rauhaa tekisi heille molemmille varmasti hyvää. Keith ojensi kätensä.  
  
“Sovittu.”


	3. Chapter 3

Keith huomasi harmikseen, että hän oli oikea luonnonlahjakkuus degfoneylaisessa juomapelissä, jonka säännöt Coran innokkaasti opetti heille videoyhteyden kautta. Se oli hyvin samankaltainen kuin Lahnanonkijakin, nimittäin erittäin säännöttömänmukainen ja ennalta-arvaamaton. Välillä Keithistä tuntui, että Lance hörppi sakkojuomastaan silloinkin, kun hänen itsensä olisi pitänyt juoda, mutta koska pelin säännöt olivat yhtä sekavat kuin kaikissa degfoneylaisissa peleissä tuppasi olemaan, hän näki parhaimmaksi pitää suunsa kiinni ja olla vaivaamatta päätään. Jos jokin heidän pelissään oli kuitenkin kirkkaan selvää, niin se, että Keith oli voitolla – jos tällaisessa pelissä edes voittajia sattui olemaan.  
  
“Mitäh mä nyt theen?” Lance mongersi ja läikytti nunvilia lattialle. Keith tuijotti lätäkköä tympääntyneenä ja sitten Lancea sitäkin tympääntyneempänä.  
  
“Mä voitin, sun vuoro juoda.”  
  
“H- _hik_ -huimaa! Khyllä mä kohta vielä voithan shut.”  
  
Keith pudisti päätään. Oikeastaan kaksi asiaa oli selvää: Keithin luonnonlahjakkuus sekä Keith itse.  
  
  
  
He ehtivät pelata kaksi täyttä peliä, ennen kuin Lance kellahti lattialle sen merkiksi, että oli parempi mennä nukkumaan kuin yrittää edes aloitella kolmatta. Keith kävi himmentämässä ohjaamon valot ja palasi sitten etsimään Lancelle tyynyä pään pehmikkeeksi.  
  
”Sä olet hyvä tyyppi”, Lance mumisi, kun Keith ujutti tyynyn hänen päänsä alle ja heitti huovan hänelle peitoksi. Lance puhui kovin selväsanaisesti, mikä sai Keithin epäilemään, oliko tämä edes ollut niin kamalan humalassa heidän pelatessaan.  
  
”Ja sä olet ärsyttävä”, Keith sanoi vähän kiusaantuneena. Hän ei ollut ollut koskaan kamalan hyvä ottamaan kehuja vastaan.  
  
”Mä olen niin onnellinen, että sä olet täällä”, Lance jatkoi.  
  
”Krhm, niin… Kai se olisi aika tylsää olla täällä yksin.”  
  
”Ei”, Lance sanoi alakuloisesti, ”se olisi vain pelottavaa.”  
  
Keith ei tiennyt, miten olisi enää vastannut, joten hän päätti pysyä hiljaa. Lance katseli hänen ohitseen vastakkaista seinää ja näytti pohtivan kovasti jotain. Sitten hän sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään. Keith siirsi huovanreunan lähemmäs Lancen leukaa, ennen kuin nousi ylös ja suuntasi ohjaustuoliin istumaan. Hän pisti herkän hetkensä nunvilin piikkiin.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith alkoi toden teolla kyllästyä punaiseen väriin. Hiekka pyörteili Sinisen ympärillä paksuna ja läpitunkemattomana. Keith ei ollut nähnyt Punaisesta leijonasta edes ääriviivoja sinä päivänä. Hän päätti tarkistaa sääennusteet vielä kerran, jotta saisi jotain muutakin katseltavaa kuin raivoavan hiekkamyrskyn. Hän joutui pettymään.  
  
”Mä teen kuolemaa”, Lance sanoi surkean kuuloisena ja rikkoi aamusta asti kestäneen hiljaisuuden.  
  
Keith vilkaisi olkansa yli. ”Näytätkin siltä.”  
  
”Haista home.”  
  
Lance tallusti raskain askelin Keithin luokse ja rojahti tämän syliin.  
  
”M-mitä sä –?”  
  
”Mä kuolen, Keith”, Lance valitti. ”Tänään on mun viimeinen päiväni.”  
  
”Älä ole noin dramaattinen.”  
  
”Mutta se on totta.”  
  
Keith huokaisi ja taputti kankeasti Lancen reittä. ”Etköhän sä selviä.”  
  
”Mä en enää ikinä juo mitään vettä väkevämpää.”  
  
”Ei kannata tehdä lupauksia, joita ei voi pitää.”  
  
”Väitätkö sä mua alkoholistiksi?”  
  
”Sanoinpahan vain.”  
  
Oli Lancen vuoro huokaista. ”Sä olet huono kaveri.” Hän kääntyili ja vääntyili Keithin sylissä, kunnes löysi sopivan asennon, mistä hän yletti näpertämään Sinisen näyttöpäätteen nappuloita. Hän painoi sääennusteet piiloon ja etsi sen sijaan videopelin, jonka Coran oli Linnasta käsin Siniseen ladannut. Tai niin Lance oli ainakin Keithille väittänyt. Keith epäili väitteen todenperäisyyttä.  
  
”Onko sun aivan pakko istua siinä?” Keith kysyi vähän jo ärtyen. Tämä taisi olla taas yksi niistä Lancen 101 tavasta ärsyttää häntä.  
  
”Kummankohan tuoli tämä on?”  
  
”Mä istuin tässä ensin.”  
  
”Mä ohjasin Sinistä ensin.”  
  
Tähän Keith ei keksinyt mitään lisättävää. ”No päästäisit mut edes tästä pois.”  
  
”En. Sulla on pehmeä syli.”  
  
Keith punastui, vaikka tiesi, että se oli varsin typerää. ”Ja sulla on luinen perse.”  
  
”Voi voi. Olisit antanut mulle enemmän syötävää eilen.”  
  
”Sä tiedät, että meidän pitää säännöstellä.”  
  
”Aina niin vakavana…” Lance huokaisi ja hytkytti takapuoltaan. Puna Keithin kasvoilla syveni, vaikka hänen reisiinsä sattuikin.  
  
”Ai!”  
  
”Kestä se kuin mies.”  
  
”Ja sä väitit mua huonoksi kaveriksi…”  
  
Lance kääntyi äkkiarvaamatta Keithin puoleen ja tuijotti häntä erittäin kummallisella ilmeellä silmiin. Keith olisi perääntynyt varuillaan kauemmas, jos vain olisi pystynyt.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Onko toi sun…”  
  
Keithin silmät laajenivat. ”Nyt painut hemmettiin siitä”, hän ärähti ja livisti sitten itse hemmettiin Lancen alta. Lance nauroi hänen selälleen, mutta kuulosti hieman hermostuneelta. Tai ehkä vaivaantuneelta. Siltä ainakin Keithistä itsestä tuntui.  
  
”Olen otettu”, Lance viimein huikkasi hänen peräänsä.  
  
”Suu kiinni!”


	5. Chapter 5

Jos jossain Keith oli tullut mestariksi avaruudessa ollessaan, niin Lancen välttelemisessä. Hän oli saanut kyllikseen harjoitusta Leijonalinnassa, missä piilottelu tosin osoittautui välillä yllättävänkin hankalaksi, kun Lance vain sille päälle ryhtyi. Nyt Keith haahuili ympäri Sinisen ruumaa, kun kuuli askelten lähestyvän, ja onnistui välttämään Lancen joka kerta. Hetken aikaa hän epäili, antoiko Lance tahallaan hänen liueta paikalta, mutta totesi pian, ettei Lance voinut olla niin hienotunteinen.  
  
Keith palasi ohjaamoon vasta illemmalla, kun hän uskoi, että Lance oli jo unohtanut kiusallisen välikohtauksen ja kyllästynyt odottamaan häntä pilkattavaksi. Keithin yllätykseksi Lance retkotti ohjaustuolilla ja torkkui. Kun hän käveli lähemmäs, hän huomasi levottoman juovan Lancen kulmien välissä. Lancen silmät vilkkuivat luomien alla ja huulet taipuivat äänettömiin sanoihin. Hän näytti näkevän painajaisia.  
  
”Lance?”  
  
”Mmh.”  
  
”Lance.” Keith ravisteli Lancea hartiasta. Lance säpsähti hereille, älisi jotain espanjaksi ja tarttui Sinisen ohjaussauvoihin.  
  
”Rauhoitu, mä se vain olen.”  
  
Lance katsoi häntä ja siristi silmiään, kuin asiasta varmistuakseen. ”Älä säikäyttele tuolla tavalla”, hän hymähti ja rentoutui takaisin tuolin selkänojaan. ”Mitä sä haluat?”  
  
”Oletko sä itkenyt?”  
  
”No en ole”, Lance murahti ja hieroi silmiään. ”Olen vain väsynyt.”  
  
Keith nyökkäsi, vaikkei uskonut Lancea hetkeksikään. ”Joko sun krapula on hellittänyt?”  
  
”No miltä mä näytän?”  
  
”Aika karsealta.”  
  
”Mm-hm.”  
  
He olivat pitkän aikaa hiljaa. Ulkona oli jo niin pimeää, ettei ikkunasta nähnyt mitään, mutta tuulen ulvonnan kyllä kuuli. Keith laski kätensä takaisin Lancen olalle muka tukea hakeakseen, eikä Lance työntänyt häntä pois.  
  
”Mä alan saada tästä tarpeekseni”, Lance sanoi hiljaa. ”Sininen tuntuu koko ajan pienemmältä.”  
  
”Ehkä huomenna päästään lähtemään”, Keith yritti pysyä toiveikkaana.  
  
Lance vain tuhahti. ”Mä en ole koskaan ollut niin onnekas.”  
  
”Miten niin?”  
  
Lance kohautti olkiaan. ”Mikään ei koskaan tunnu menevän, niin kuin mä toivon.” Hän vilkaisi Keithiä vähän surullisin silmin, ja äkkiä Keithistä tuntui, että hän oli tehnyt jotain väärin.  
  
”Olenko mä tehnyt jotain väärin?” hän kysyi ääneen.  
  
”Et”, Lance naurahti surkeana. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Keith oli ollut koko päivän yksin, mutta hän ojentui lähemmäs ja kietoi käsivartensa Lancen hartioiden ympärille lohduttavaan halaukseen. Lance painoi päänsä hänen olalleen ja Sinisen ikkunan heijastuksesta Keith näki tämän hymyilevän vaisusti.  
  
”Sä tarvitset suihkun”, Lance mumisi.  
  
Keith painoi kasvonsa Lancen hiuksiin.  
  
”Niin säkin.”


	6. Chapter 6

Keith heräsi aamulla Lancen kainalosta. Hän ei ollut varma, miten oli siihen yön aikana joutunut, ja alkoi jo vähän panikoida, sillä ei hän koskaan aikaisemmin ollut kävellyt unissaan. Vai oliko? Hetken siinä maattuaan ja hämärää ohjaamoa tarkasteltuaan hän tajusi, että se oli ollut oikeastaan Lance, joka oli tullut hänen viereensä keskellä yötä – ei toisinpäin. Tämä toteamus ei rauhoittanut hänen mieltään, joka panikoi nyt siksi, että Lance oli tullut  _hänen viereensä nukkumaan_. Ei sillä, että siinä Lancen kainalossa olisi ollut jotenkin epämiellyttävä olla. Päinvastoin.  
  
Lancen lämmin hengitys heilutti hänen hiustupsujaan ja tämän käsivarsi lepäsi hervottomana hänen rintansa päällä. Hänen poskensa kuumenivat, kun hän tunsi jonkin työntävän hänen reittään vasten.  
  
”Lance?” hän kuiskasi.  
  
Lance tuhisi.  
  
Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti antaa asian olla, muttei pystynyt.  
  
”Lance!”  
  
”Mitä?” Lancen äreä ja käheä ääni vastasi hänelle. Tämä kuulosti siltä, että oli hereillä vasta toisella aivopuoliskollaan.  
  
”Onko tuo sun...”  
  
Lance hipsutti hänen reittään. ”Ai tämä vai?”  
  
Keith hengähti huojentuneena. Ja sitten hän rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Mitä sä teet?”  
  
”Tuli kylmä.”  
  
Keith olisi katsonut Lancea tympeästi silmiin, jos olisi pystynyt kääntämään päätään sen vertaa. ”Et ole tosissasi. Ei sulle ennenkään ole tullut kylmä.”  
  
”No nyt tuli.”  
  
Keith kurotti päätään ja katsoi vastapäistä seinää, jonka viereen Lance oli jättänyt huopansa.  
  
”Sulla oli kylmä, muttet ottanut huopaa mukaan”, hän sanoi epäillen.  
  
Lance hymähti. ”Mitä jos vain lakkaisit puhumasta? Ei tämä nyt niin kamalaa ole.”  
  
”Ei se olekaan”, Keith sanoi – ja tajusi sitten vasta,  _mitä_  sanoi. ”Tai siis –.”  
  
”Keith”, Lance keskeytti. Hän nousi toisen kätensä varaan ja katsoi Keithiä tiukasti silmiin. Keith punastui, vaikkei siinä ollut mitään punastumisen aihetta. Ehkä se sitten johtui siitä, että jos Lance olisi yhtään nojannut alaspäin, he olisivat voineet vaikka pussata. Ei sillä, että Keith olisi edes halunnut.  
  
”Mä olen kipeästi halauksen tarpeessa”, Lance sanoi, ”ja musta tuntuu, että niin olet säkin. Joten, mitä jos oltaisiin molemmat vielä hetken aikaa hiljaa ja vain nautitaan tästä, ennen kuin aletaan taas härnätä toisiamme. Okei?”  
  
Lance painui takaisin makuulle, ennen kuin Keith vastasi. Tilanteessa oli niin paljon prosessoitavaa, ettei Keith lopulta vastannut mitään. Lance hengitti rauhallisemmin ja Keithinkin silmät alkoivat painua taas kiinni.  
  
Siinä oli hyvä olla.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith heräsi hiljaisuuteen. Se tuntui oudolta ja epämiellyttävältä, ja hetken hän oli kauhuissaan, sillä ei tiennyt, mikä oli vialla. Ja sitten hän ymmärsi: ulkona ei tuullut.  
  
Lance oli kääntänyt kylkeään ja nukkui nyt selkä häntä vasten. Keith kurotti Lancen hartian yli nähdäkseen tämän kasvot. Lance näytti levolliselta, ja Keith halusi ajatella, että se johtui hänestä. Ohirin taivas oli niin kirkas, että sitä oli vaikea uskoa todeksi. Punainen leijona seisoi jylhänä kultaisessa auringonpaisteessa. Keithin sydän tykytti innosta, mutta sitten hän erehtyi katsomaan Lancen kasvoja ja pettymys pyyhki hänen ylitseen. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, miksi, mutta tunne oli kipeä ja todellinen. Hän kävi takaisin makuulleen ja asetteli kätensä varovasti Lancen kyljelle, jottei herättäisi tätä. Hän pisti nenänsä Lancen niskan lähettyville ja hengitti syvään. Lance oli todella suihkun tarpeessa.  
  
”Keith?”  
  
”Ai sä olit jo hereillä…” Keith sopersi ja vetäytyi, mutta Lance tarttuikin häntä kädestä ja veti selkäänsä kiinni. Keithin sydän heitti kärrynpyöriä. Se tuntui kamalalta – ja samaan aikaan kamalan ihanalta.  
  
”Ulkona ei tuule enää”, Keith sanoi.  
  
”Ei niin. Ei ole tuullut varmaan tuntiin.”  
  
”Ai”, Keith ihmetteli. ”Mikset sä sitten herättänyt mua?”  
  
Lance kohautti olkiaan. ”Ei tehnyt mieli.”  
  
He makasivat siinä täysin vaiti ja kuuntelivat hiljaisuutta. Sitten Lance puhui taas.  
  
”Tuntuu oudolta lähteä takaisin. Aloin jo tottua tähän yhteiseloon. Olen melkein pettynyt. Kuvittele!”  
  
Keith räpytteli silmiään. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä olisi siihen vastannut, joten hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta:  
  
”Ulkona on ihana ilma.”  
  
Lance tyrskähti ja nipisti häntä kädestä.  
  
  
  
Lance aloitti tavallisen härnäämisensä heti, kun he palasivat Leijonalinnaan. Keithiä se vähän harmittikin: hän oli jo alkanut tottua siihen, ettei Lance ollut koko ajan piikittelemässä. He vaihtoivat kuulumisia tiimin kanssa, söivät täyttävän aterian ja pääsivät kauan kaivattuun suihkuun. Illalla Keith istui omassa huoneessaan ja katseli ikkunasta avaruuteen. Ohir näkyi enää kirkkaana tähtenä kaukaisuudessa.  
  
”Moi”, Lance sanoi ja tuli koputtamatta sisään. Keith kohotti yllättyneenä kulmiaan. Hän oli luullut, että tämä olisi mennyt jo kauneusunilleen.  
  
”Mitä nyt?”  
  
Lance istahti Keithin viereen ja hymyili hermostuneena. ”Voidaanko puhua?”   
  
Keith nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mä pidän susta”, Lance sanoi sen enempää aikailematta ja punastui pahemmin kuin koskaan, ”siis sillä tavalla.”  
  
Keithiä huimasi, sydän tykytti nopeammin.  Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt punaisesta väristä yhtä paljon.


End file.
